


Resolution of Summer

by M14Mouse



Series: The Four Season Series [4]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu stood at the train station.  He rocked back and forward with a nervous energy.  He wanted the train to get here now.  He was ready to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

“It is the greatest idea ever!!!” Teddie shouted into the voice. 

Yu grinned slightly at Teddie’s enthusiasm over the phone. He wondered for a moment if he told the others idea or Teddie just thought of the moment that he picked up the phone. 

Knowing Teddie…it was probably the latter idea. 

“There will be dancing, singing, and…and…ice cream! We can have games and perhaps…contests…I like them. I won the last one. I should think of another one. Hmm…how about watermelon contest? It would bery wonderful and I would win of course!” Teddie continued on. 

He smiled slightly as Teddie rambled on and on about watermelons. He knew that it would be hopeless to talk Teddie out of his idea. Part of him was excited at the chance to see everyone again. He might need to the change of location. 

“We can invite anyone! It will be great, won’t it?”

“Teddie.”

“Yes, Sensei?” 

“The party is a great idea.” 

“YAY!” 

“But I don’t think that it would be a good idea to have it at Junes.” 

“Why?”

“Because it would be stressful for Youske and everyone else who works there.” 

“But…but…I know everyone is bery excited to see you!” 

“And I am very excited to see everyone too. You know the food count get uncomfortable when it gets crowded. Now imagine our party and the customers in the same place,” He said. 

He heard a long pause over the phone. He could almost hear Teddie’s thinking over the phone.

“You’re right…as always, Sensei! Maybe, we should have it at the park!” Teddie said happily. 

“That would be a good idea.” 

“YAY! You are the best! I have to go. I have plans to make and girls to love! Bye!” 

He chuckled softly. 

“Okay, Teddie. Good-bye,” He said as he pressed the off button his phone. He put his phone away and glanced up at the clock hanging from the train station’s pole. He had thirty more minutes before his train arrived. He couldn’t wait. 

“Who was that?” His mom said beside him. 

“Teddie,” He said. 

“What was his parents thinking when they named him that? It is a terrible name.” 

“I thought that he did a good job at naming himself,” He said with a shrug. 

His mom’s mouth dropped slightly before it snapped shut. 

He wasn’t quite sure why his mom was even here. Normally, his parents just dropped him off and left him. Then his parents have been acting strange all week before his trip especially his mom. They were rarely home. That was the same but when they were home, they didn’t know how to act around him. 

Strangely, it gave him the distant impression of the first day of school when people didn’t know each other yet. They were quite sure what to do with themselves or the person next to him. 

So, he did what he always done when he started a new school.

He left it alone.

He knew whatever bothering his mom would come out. 

“Well…what did Teddie want?” His mom asked. 

“He is planning my welcome home party. He was very excited about it,” He said. 

“And your other friends?” 

“They are probably helping minus the whole having it at Junes.”

“Oh.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his mom shifted in the seat beside him. He wondered what Uncle and Naoto said to his mom. He knew that they were trying to pursue them into letting him go during Golden Week. From what he was told, it wasn’t a pleasant conversation. He knew that they were equally frustrated by his parents’ stubbornness. During those conversations, something must have changed his parents’ minds. He was glad that they changed their minds. 

He really didn’t want to take three different buses to get to the train station. 

“You know…Your father and I don’t understand. Why? Why here? Why them? You never did this before.” Mom said. 

See? 

He tilted his head slightly and stared at mom. He could see it that this time…she wanted an honest answer. 

She wanted the truth.

“In the beginning, there was no reason too. We would leave in a month or six months. What was the point? I suppose part of it was my fault. I could have forge a bond or two during that time. In end, it was so tiring and disheartening. I didn’t know when I was leaving. I didn’t see the point of trying to connect with anyone. So, I didn’t. I was a fool.”

“And why now?”   
Despite Youske telling that he was too blunt at times, he wasn’t about to tell mom about the murders or the tv world. 

He didn’t want to spend his Golden Week in a hospital. 

He could explain this. 

“At first, we had a common goal. Along the way, it turned into something else…into some more. We found out uncomfortable truths about ourselves. At first, we didn’t want to face it. We deny these truths to ourselves. But together, we did…and came out better for it.” 

“What kind of truths?” 

He tilted his head slightly. A sense of sadness rushed through him as he stared at his mom. He could hear the judgment in her tone. She expected his friends to be evil.

“Some were trying to suppress a side of themselves that they didn’t want others to see in fear that they were going to be rejected.” 

Kanji.

“Some were trying to fit into an image.” 

Naoto.

“Some were trying to find themselves after following an image for so long.” 

Rise.

“Some were trying to find if they truly want something…not because everyone said that they should want it.” 

Yukiko.

“Some were trying to find what the meaning of family was. Some were trying to figure out how to become a family again”

Nanako…Uncle…some of his friends at school and daycare. 

“Some needed to figure out where they stood with their friendships and themselves.” 

Chie…Youske. 

“And you?” Mom asked. 

“I figure out that I am no longer alone,” He said with a smile. 

“The truth in life that you will always be alone,” His mom said with a sigh.

A rush of sadness filled him. The bonds that she forged with others must be so empty. 

“I’m sorry,” He said. 

He watched as his mom’s eyes widen slightly and her mouth dropped again. 

“Why are you sorry?” 

“Despite all of your business connections even dad and me, you sound very lonely.”

His mom just stared at him then she turned away for a moment. She took a deep breathe. 

“I’m still not sure what happened to you but you changed. At first, I thought that it was a bad thing. My quiet son was now was saying no. And now…I believe my brother is right. You changed and I have finally been able to see that,” She said as she got to her feet. 

“Have a good time.” She said as she leaned over and gently squeezed his shoulder. She removed her hand and started to walk away. 

“I will.” He said as he watched his mom walk away. Maybe one day….

He sighed before he glanced over at the clock again. Five more minutes…

He got up from his seat and picked up his bag from the ground.

He was ready to go home. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> _“With that…the Fool received Judgment weather it would be good or ill. It would be him to decide. Now, he looked toward the West. The paths were many and branch into different directions. The World has opened her arms to him. Instead he toward away from those paths instead he turned to face a familiar path. In the distance, he could hear the voice of the others that he met on his journey. He adjusted his sachet on his shoulders and walked down that path. He was ready to go home.”_


End file.
